Beverages are often consumed at locations that may lead to the container holding the beverage being unstable and subject to getting tipped over resulting in spillage. For example, beverage containers such as aluminum cans, plastic or glass bottles, and drinking cups are often taken to locations such as the beach where they are susceptible to being knocked over due to wind, being impacted by objects, and/or being, positioned on generally unstable surfaces. Current options for more securely holding a beverage container have met with varying degrees of success, have focused exclusively on only the beverage container itself, and do not provide a method for holding items in addition to the beverage container.